


La Trahison Blesse

by AngelLyslion



Series: La Trahison Blesse [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Betrayed Percy Jackson, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLyslion/pseuds/AngelLyslion
Summary: Fem percyLa vie de Ariana Amphitrite Jackson est misérable dû à une seule et unique personne.Mais quand la vérité éclate sera-t-elle prête à pardonner ou les abandonnera-t-elle comme eux l'ont fait?
Relationships: Amphitrite & Percy Jackson, Avengers Team & Percy Jackson, Bruce Banner & Percy Jackson, Clint Barton & Percy Jackson, Ethan Nakamura & Alabaster Torrington, Luke Castellan & Alabaster Torrington, Luke Castellan/Ethan Nakamura, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson/Ethan Nakamura, Nick Fury & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Alabaster Torrington, Percy Jackson & Loki (Marvel), Percy Jackson & Natasha Romanov (Marvel), Percy Jackson & Steve Rogers, Percy Jackson & Thor (Marvel), Percy Jackson & Tony Stark, Percy Jackson & Triton, Percy Jackson/Ethan Nakamura
Series: La Trahison Blesse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786564
Kudos: 4





	La Trahison Blesse

Je hais ma famille, je les hais tous ! Dire que je me suis battu pour eux quitte à y laisser ma propre vie ! Peut-être pas au point de laisser ma vie. Mais prête à tout pour les protéger. Je pense en courant dans les rues de New York. 

Excusez-moi, je manque à tous mes devoirs, je m'appelle Ariana Amphitrite Jackson, ex-fille de Poséidon et sœur jumelle de Théseus Achille Jackson fameux héros de l'Olympe.  
Oui, la mythologie grecque existe, quand je l'ai appris quatre ans plutôt je n'y croyais pas trop, mais avec tout ce que j'ai vécu, j'y crois dur comme fer.  
Revenons à mes moutons et pour quelles raisons je hais ma famille. Elle pense que je les ai trahis au profit des Titans alors que ce n'est même pas le cas. D'accord, j'étais proche de deux demi-dieux qui travaillent pour les Titans. Et en soi, je n'ai jamais tué les monstres, je les renvoyais au Tartare, mais sans les tuer, ce qui m'a permis de ne plus être attaquée par eux sauf s'il y a d'autres demi-dieux et d'être leur petite protégée. Et les Titans ne m'ont jamais blessé mortellement sachant que je ne voulais pas me battre dans cette guerre, mais si au final je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai combattu mon frère qui était l'hôte de grand-père. Au bout de plusieurs heures de combat acharné, Cronos quitte le corps de mon frère, en me disant que cette fois-ci j'avais gagné et qui laisserait l'Olympe tranquille, mais qu'il reviendrait avec de nouveaux renforts. Et cela serait à moi de décider si je voulais m'impliquer dans cette nouvelle guerre. Il m'a aussi dit le temps que je reste neutre, il n'attaquera pas les mortels que j'aime.  
Suite à l'arrivée des dieux il a disparu me laissant face à mon frère qui m'accuse d'avoir comploter avec l'ennemi, alors que le traître c'est lui.  
Étant considérée comme un traître, j'ai été bannie de l'Olympe et reniée par mon père. Et c'est comme cela que je me retrouve à courir dans les rues de New York sans but précis.  
Je courrais toujours, mais en étant à Centrale Parc où j'ai rencontré Thor, découvrant que j'avais un héritage de lui, il m'a adopté comme sa fille et je me suis retrouvé à habité avec les Avengers. Ils me considèrent tous comme leur nièce, j'ai dû expliquer ma situation et toutes traces et actes de « terroiste » grâce à oncle Fury ont disparu.

J'ai réussi à convaincre grand père Odin que Loki était innocent pour l'attaque de New York et qu'il était manipulé. Grâce à cela, sa peine a été diminuée au lieu qu'il soit enfermé à Asgarde. Il doit rester sur terre sans ses pouvoirs divins et aider les mortels à reconstruire la ville.


End file.
